The Techo-Warrior and The Ninja
by Gipsy Hamato Prime
Summary: A techno-organic girl name Katherine. She is the daughter of the Prime. One day,Katherine moved in Norrisville. Katherine became The Techno-Warrrior and found out that Randy was The Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. Today,I was busy and I had a splitting headache because of the stress but its gone now. Anyway,Hope you all enjoy**

Disclaimer:I don't own TFP and RC9GN. I only own Kathrine

A/N: I apologize if there is a wrong grammar and spelling. English is not my native language.

 ** _Kathrine's POV_**

I was looking at the window of the truck. My Father,Optimus Prime,had decided that I had to move to Norrisville get away from my Dad's enemy,Megatron. My mom was killed by Megatron 9 years ago and dad got furious about it. Yes,I was known as Techno-Organic. It's a combination of Human and Cybertronian.

 _"Is everything alright,sweetspark?"_ my dad ask through the radio.

"No...I miss everyone at the base" I replied.

 _"I will assign them to watch over you"_

I felt the truck stopped. I sighed and looked up. It's the house that Agent Fowler provided to let me stay. I got out of the truck and picked up my luggage,went unlock the door. I dragged my luggage at my new room and started to unpack. I look at my desk and saw a envelope. I opened it and starting to read it and I sighed. I knew dad was going to transfer me here. This is going to be a long day.

 ** _No one's POV_**

 _Next Day_

"Hey,Randy!" Howard,Randy's best friend said. Randy closed his locker and looked at his best friend.

"What is it,Howard?" Randy ask

"Did you heard it?"

"Heard what?"

"You didn't know?There's a new student from Jasper,Nevada" Howard said and they heard many whisperings. Randy and Howard looked at the hallway and saw a female hugging her books. She has black hair that reaches down at her waist,electric blue eyes and sunkissed skin. She wears red victorian top,blue jeans and blue scarpin heels.

Randy felt his heart skipped a beat when she looked at his way. She looked away and continued to walk,ignoring the whispering. Howard poked Randy's arm that brought him back to reality.

"You okay dude?" Howard ask

"Yeah" Randy replied and started to walk towards his class.

Randy tapped his pen at his paper thinking about the girl he saw today.

"Okay Class. Today we had a new student. Please introduce yourself Miss Prime" Randy's teacher said and the girl walked infront. Randy's eyes widened,It was the girl from earlier.

"Hello,My name is Katherine Prime. I'm 14 years old and I live at Jasper,Nevada. Hope we can be friends" She said

"What about your parents?" the teacher ask

"Well,you see. My dad was a Military Commander and my Mom was a Field Medic.Um...Can I sit down now?" She said

"Oh,yes Of course. You can sit next to...Uh" The teacher looked at Randy "You can sit next to Randy" She nodded and walked at the empty seat next to Randy.

"Hi" She said with a smile. Randy could have sworn he felt his cheeks burn.

"H-hi,I-I'm Randy" He said _"C_ _urse my stutter_ he thought.

"Okay class. I'm sure your glad to be back at school. AND SO AM I! FIVE HUNDRED WORDS WRITE ON WHAT YOU DO ON SUMMER VACATION!" The teacher shouted and the student's began to write except for Kathrine.

 ** _Katherine's POV_**

Wait,What?! I only stayed at the base,cleaning Ratchet's tool,mooping th floors of the base. Ugh...What Am I going to do? I sighed and write down something. I looked at Randy,who was writing. I saw he was writing _'I'm A Ninja_ I snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher collect the papers. I looked at mine. I wrote that I had a fun time with my friends Jack,Raf and Miko. I passed mine and I heard shreeding noises at my side. I looked at Randy,who passed his shreeded paper. The teacher talked at him and continued to collect the papers. I looked at him.

"Why did you shreeded your paper?" I ask and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um..." The bell ringed signaling the class to dismissed. I picked up my books and went out of the classroom. I felt my phone vibrated. I fished it out of my phone from my pocket. I saw the phone ID and I answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Kath! Miss us?"_ It was Miko

"Oh hey Miko. How's Jack and Raf?"

 _"Nah.They're Fine. Anyway,_ _Bulk is coming to pick you up after school"_

"Okay. Tell Dad I say Hi" I said and ended the call. I saw many people crowded and a ninja. He has red lines in in his suit and mask. Also had a red scarf around his neck. The ninja jumped up and down.

"-Release the Krakenstein!" I looked at the owner of the voice and saw a man. His hair was blonde and had a robotic arm at his right. I looked at him weirdly and then a unknown monster collide on the wall beside me. Before a crab arm could hit me,I was carried by an unknown source in bridal style. I hold tight on it's neck as it began to run outside the school. I felt he put me down. I looked at it and saw the ninja.

"Are you okay?" He ask me

"Yeah. I'm okay" I replied and saw him fighting the monster from earlier. I sighed and walked down on the hallway of the school. I saw Randy and a boy running towards me.

"What happened? You alright,Kathrine?" Randy ask

"Yeah,I'm alright. Sheesh,you remind me of my dad when Jack and I went to race" I replied

"Wait,you went to Race?" The boy ask

"Yeah,Jack got challenge by a boy named Vince,who is a bully,to a race because Jack hurt his pride. He begged me to borrow my car." I replied as we walked outside the school. I heard a honking noise,I turned my head and saw Uncle Bulk's holoform,who was leaning at his alt mode.

"Uncle Ben!" I shouted the name of Uncle Bulk's holoform. I ran up to him and tackled him. Grandpa Ratchet worked the team's solid holoform so they can blend in.

"Let's get you to your house,Kiddo" he said as he messed my head. I nodded and got inside. Uncle Bulk's holoform went inside and started the engine. He drove towards my house.

 **Done! I had to finished it and it almost took me 3 hours to finish. Anyway,Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllllooooo Everyone! I'm sure you read the last chapter. Please comment and review. Anyway,Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer:I don't own TFP and RC9GN. I only own Kathrine

A/N: I apologize if there is a wrong grammar and spelling. English is not my native language.

 ** _Still Katherine's POV_**

I waved at Uncle Bulk's alt mode and went inside my home. I went to my room and saw a box. I sense that it's not a bomb. I opened it and saw a book, a note in the mask with pink lines and I read _'You are a Warrior. Ally to The Ninja'_. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the mask. And I also saw _'Do not tell anyone'_.

I wear the mask and a something fabric wrapped around my body. As it was completed,I was shocked. I had the same outfit as The Ninja's but only pink. My hair was tied into pony tail and my hair has pink highlights at the end. I had to try these. I kicked the wall and punched it,and it left the crack. I jump and kick the wall again and landed.

"This is so fragging awesome" I whispered as I looked at my hand.

 _Next day_

I was at the bleachers waiting for Randy and his best friend,Howard. I had to text Jack,I haven't contacted him since I left.

 _"Hey Jack"_

 _"Hey"_

 _"How's everyone at the base?"_

 _"Well,Bulkhead went to patrol. Arcee and Bee went to scout. Optimus went for a drive and Ratchet was doing his thing. There is a new bot,his name is Smokescreen._ _How about you?"_

 _"Still the same."_

 _"Oh and for the record,Arcee will be the one who will pick you up"_

 _"Okay,Thanks for the info"_

I put my phone into my pocket and saw Rand and Howard. There bodies been painted in blue and words. Randy has _'G_ _O'_ and Howard has _'CARP'_. I waved at them and they walked towards me. They sat beside me and I widened my eyes. I use my hands as a cover to my eyes.

"Please tell me that you both are wearing underwear" I said tiredly.

"Yes" The both of them answered at the same time. I sighed and looked at the band,that played randomly. I remember that Miko used to played her guitar randomly and I chuckled at the memory. I looked at the blonde boy,who was playing something and moving like a rockstar. The teacher scolded him that I didn't heard. She took the stick and the boy stood up. He had another stick and run outside.

"You okay?" Howard ask and I nodded. I watched as the game ended and waited Randy outside the men's bathroom. I felt my back vibrated and I opened the back and saw the book,Nomicon,was glowing. I heard the men's bathroom open and I closed my bag and I acted normal. Randy and Howards were talking and interruped by the screams.

I ran to hide somewhere no one can see. I wear on the mask and the fabric began to wrap around my body. As it finished,I took a pink smokebomb and throw it on the ground,which it exploded with smoke.

I arrived and saw The Ninja fighting a monster that was wearing a band suit,which the result was The Ninja being hit by a concrete and I winced.

"That must've hurt" I said to myself

The Ninja took out his sword and began to make his way out. When he was out,the monster was about to hit him. I move infront of the Ninja. I transformed my right arm to a blaster and the arm hit my blasters,which is not affected since these blasters were cybertronian metal. I looked at The Ninja,who was shocked.

"I bet you could use another hand" I said smugly and throw the moster on the wall. I transformed my blaster into hand and helped The Ninja up to his feet.

"Who are you?" He ask

"Can we just fight the monster before we talk?" I ask. The monster was now awake and throw the trumpet towards us. We jumped out of the way and the trumpet was collide on the wall. Then the monster grabbed the flute and I heard a gasp. The monster threw the flute towards us and the Ninja grabbed it and gave it to the girl,who nuzzled it. I knew it was an easy catch. The monster took two flutes from the boys,which the two boys ran towards us.

I looked at the band,they hold their instruments tightly. Then I saw a girl throw a two cow bells to The Ninja,who caught it.

"Seriously?Cow bells?" I ask

"I had no choice you know" he replied and started to figh the monster. The Ninja hit the cow bells in the head of the monster. I looked at the student of the band.

"Stay where you are alright. Do not come close to it" I said and I heard a creaking noise. I saw a boy was terrified when the cabinet was about to crush him. I moved him out of the way and the cabinet fell. But The Ninja was holding the cabinet to stop it.

"Get out,I don't know how much lomger I can hold this" he said and I took the boy towards the teacher. I heard a bang,I turned around and saw the cabinet was now on the floor.

"Ninja!" I shouted and The Ninja jumped from the cabinet and landed. The monster talked to him and ran,leaving his body mark on the wall. The Ninja looked at me.

"Now,Who are you?" he ask. I knew this questiom would come up.

"I'm Techno-Warrior. The next time we meet again,don't do something stupid" I said and threw a smokebomb on the floor.

 ** _Third Person's POV_**

As Katherine dissapeared in the smoke. Randy was shocked that he was not the only Ninja in town,and also smelled the smoke

"Strawberry" He mumbled and froze as the band surround him. Be took out the smokebomb and dissapeared.

 **Done! I know,I know. I didn't finish the whole chapter but I promise that I will totally complete it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,I know it's early to publish it but I had to. Anyway,Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer:I don't own TFP and RC9GN. I only own Kathrine

A/N: I apologize if there is a wrong grammar and spelling. English is not my native language.

 ** _Katherine's POV_**

I was pretending to be napping as Howard and Randy talk.

"I was out of curfew looking for Bucky. You just can't find runaway monster on a school now" Randy said and I listening closely.

"Um...dude,you better low your voice because of..." Howards said lowly. I know he pointed at me.

"She's must've tired so don't disturb her" Randy scolded him.

"You must be inlove with her,dude" Howard teased and I felt my cheeks burn.

"What the juice,Bro?!" Randy shouted and shushing noises heard.

"Anyway, He'll turn up eventually" Howard said

"Not good enough,Howard. The Ninja needs to do something about this" Randy said back

"You know,The Ninja needs to come up with a new plan to get us into the fishcage tonight" Howard said angrily

"Hey,how about you come up with a plan for once?" They both went silence and started laughing

"I know,another stupid to admit it came out of my mouth" Randy said

"It did,he really did. You can still make us the first freshmen in the fishcage,Cunningham. I believe in you" Howard began to yawn "Big inspiring really wipes me out" and Howard begans to snore.

"Something turned Bucky into a monster and even Ninjanomicon knows how to change him back" He mumbled and went silent for a while. Wait,What? Randy has a Nomicon? "Severing the puppets's strings. What the Juice?You gotta distank 'em,bro. Again I ask,What the Juice?" I already knew that words. Nomicon told me about it yesterday. But Seriously,Randy was The Ninja?

 _Flashback_

 _I was pacing back and forth to my room thinking for a plan to bring back the member of the marching band student and_ _Nomicon began to glow._

 _"What the Frag?" I opened the book and saw 'Severing the puppet's strings.' I raised and eyebrow and looked at the bottom of the page and it has 'You gotta distank 'em,dude'._

 _"What the frag was that supposed to mean?" With that I felt I was sucked into the book. After the fall,I landed on my butt._

 _"What the slag did you that for?" I saw many letterings scattered and words began to assemble._

 _"The evil possesses the vulnerable using that which he holds most dear" I saw a ninja kick a japanese fan,that was now broke_ _and the man turn back to normal._

 _Flashback End_

I looked at Randy,who seemed to be still in the book. I stood up and walked towards him. I shook him and he was brought back to reality. Randy quickly closed the book and put it in his bag.

"Uh,Hey Katherine. I see your awake" He said nerviously and I still looked at him. "Um Katherine...your creeping me out"

"I know who you are now Randy,or should I say 'Ninja'" I said and I saw Randy's eyes grow in fear

"I-I don't know what your talking about,Katherine" He said

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes,you are hiding something. But if you are afraid to tell me that's okay" I said and I stood up. Randy quickly stood up which caught me off guard.

"I have to distank it,Bro!" Randy yelled that cause Howard woke up. I took a step back and accidentally tripped on Randy's bag. As I closed my eyes and braced for impact,something wrapped around my waist that stopped me from falling. I opened my eyes and saw Randy,who was the one that caught me. Howard began to snickered and Randy helped me stood back on my feet.

"Really? yelling in the library. We got like one rule and you just broke it" The male librarian said and Randy mumbled 'Sorry' as he rubbed his neck.

 _At Katherine's Locker_

I was talking with Howard. Since Howard's locker was beside to mine.

"You like him don't you?" he ask me smugly and I blushed.

"What the frag,Howard? No,I only like him as a friend not a romantic way" I replied and Howard closed his locker.

"Hey guys"

"So what's the plan for-Ah!why are you wearing that?!" Howard ask angrily. I closed my locker and saw Randy,who was wearing a marching band. I blushed at his outfit,he looks handsome as Miko says.

"I joined the marching band" Randy replied.

"Why are you saying that?!"

"Uh...Because you ask" Randy said and Howard opened his locker and throw Randy inside with him. I heard Howard's angry voice and I saw two girls giggles. Oh,how embarrassing! I banged Howard's locker which cause the both of them silent.

"Get the frag out of there Randy,Howard. The class will start in 7 minutes" I said and the both of them got out of the locker. I shook my head and the three of us walked towards our next class.

 _At the Game_

I waited for Howard in the bleachers. I was wearing red V-neck shirt,black jacket and a jeans. I was bored at the game and saw Howard carrying a box. I raised an eyebrow at it. Howard sat beside me and put the box on his head and pulled out the goggles and he pulled a string. Popcorns and other things began flying around,I covered my head from the popcorns. As it stopped,I looked at Howard,who was eating some popcorn. I heard a growl at the doors and saw the monster from yesterday. He roared and I ran towards the hall and make sure no one see me. I wear the mask and fabrics began to wrapped around me. I took out the somkebomb and throw it on the ground. I arrived at the gym when,The Ninja was on the wall. I sighed and ran towards him,I helped him up to his feet.

"Great,it's you again" he said in sarcasm in his voice.

"Didn't I tell you no to do stupid things" I said and the monster roar to get our attention.

"See that thing?" he ask,pointed at the stick from the monsters suit and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah" I replied

"It's his most precious thing and it needs to be broken. And that is the only way to return his back" he said and I nodded. I use my scarf to get the stick. The monster got my scarf as I was about to pull out. The Ninja throw somethin to the monster,who let go of my scarf. The stick was dropped on the floor near us.

"I will do the cut" he said and I nodded. As the monster ran towards us,I use my scarf to wrap around the stick.The Ninja took out his sword and the monster almost near.

"Now!" I pulled my scarf upward and The Ninja cut it. The monster return to normal and was now on the ground. I took out the smokebomb and throw it on the ground. I stayed on the shadows to it.

"Mmm,Strawberry. Seriously,she is lucky she has strawberry smokebomb but mine was nothe but farts" he complain and I stifle the laugh. I took out my mask and walk towards the door. I stopped at my tracks when the boy ran,I step infront of him. He curled in fear,I took of my jacket and put it on his shoulders. I smiled and walked outside.

 **Done! Man,That was hard. I had a hard time mixing the chores,homewrok and story. But I hope you like it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Sorry I was busy,I was taking an exam,which is hard for me to update the story. I apologize for it. Anyway,Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer:I don't own TFP and RC9GN. I only own Kathrine

A/N: I apologize if there is a wrong grammar and spelling. English is not my native language.

 ** _Katherine's POV_**

I sat beside Randy and opened my book. I plugged my headphone on my ear and played my favorite anime music,Fairy Tail. I began to read the book,which I half closed it so Randy can't see because its cybertronian,and dad made it for me. He put the histories of cybertron like the Primes,Relic,places and most importantly Primus and his brother,Unicron in this book. I looked at Randy,who stared me and the book.

"Wow,I never seen this book." He said. Scrap,I forgot to put the fake book cover.

"Oh yeah,I found this on the book store" I said nervously with a smile. I felt the bus stop,I put the book in my bag and walk out of the bus. I was standing beside Randy in the line. Mrs. Driscoll dragged the skeleton with a hat on the skull.

"Ah,the annual freshman fieldtrip" Mrs. Driscoll said and Starting discussing about the man-made volcano. Randy and Howard discussing about spitting in the mountain and joining Norrisville High All Time Greats.

"-And of course you can't spit on the mountain because that's for Hooligans,Daredevils and Time Coolers. Now we're headed to the informative and school board of prove,The Museum of Silt" Mrs. Driscoll said and the boy,Bucky,cheered except the other freshmans,who all groaned.

"Before we go in,I wanted to say one thing" Mrs. Driscoll continues and dragged the skeleton,which resulted the hand of the skeleton hit on Mrs. Driscoll's aft "Oh,Jerry..." She holds the skeleton's hand then letting it go "Every year some _Numbskull_ tries to sneak up on the volcano to spit in it". Randy whispered to Howard that they were that _Numbskull_.

"Which is why we're using the _B_ _uddy System_. If you stray more than five feet from your buddy. You both get a month's detention. For added security,I'm hearing you're responsible students with the _Numbskull._ Katherine,you're with Randy. **_A/N:_ _I know Bucky is Randy's Partner in the episode but in my story they aren't)_** "Flute girl,you're with Howard. Julian,you're with Stevens" Mrs. Driscoll said and Stevens use his signature trombone song. I heard Howard complaint about not being able to pair up with Randy and Randy began to tell him a plan about sneaking up on the volcano, which Mrs. Driscoll caught them.

"No funny bussiness you two,I got my sockets on you" Mrs. Driscoll said while moving the arms of the skeleton doing 'I'm watching you' sign.

 ** _Inside the Museum_**

I was in the other room with Randy,who begged me to go with him on the volcano,which I said no to him.

"Come on,Kathy. There is something that is waiting for us to discover it" He said

"I told you,Randy. I do not wish to break our teacher's rules" I said. Primus,I sounded like my dad.

"But there is something that Mrs. Driscoll has never seen before" Randy continued and I saw his bag glowed red,which is also my bag did the same only pink.

"Um...I gotta do something...Be right back" He said and rushed out of the room and hid on the booth. I ran towards the girls bathroom and sat on the toilet with the Nomicon on my lap.

"Alright Nomicon,What is it this time?" I ask as I opened the book. I felt that my soul was sucked on the book,I free fall and landed on my aft.

"Seriously,Nomi" I hissed. I watch as the words began to assemble and I read it out loud.

 _"The Ninja must not endanger the innocent. But always defend the defendless"_

"I understand it now,Nomicon. Thank you" I said and I was pulled out of the book. I put Nomicon in the book and got out of the girl's bathroom. I saw Randy running towards me.

"So,What do you say?" he ask,which he use his puppy dog eyes. I felt like kick it and I sigh in defeat. I don't want to go a detention like Miko.

"Fine. But one one condition" I said

"What's the condition?"

"Bring Howard's favorite nachos" I smirked and he groaned.

 ** _3 Minutes Later_**

Randy and I waited for Howard. Randy was carrying some nachos and I tapped my foot patiently. I saw Howard running towards us with Flute Girl behind him.

"Hey Flute Girl" I greeted. She looked at me in shock. Randy gave the nachos to Howard,who drooled in hunger.

"Did he forsh (force) you too?" she ask. Randy and Howard were at the side of the volcano.

"Maybe. Randy use his puppy dog eyes which I felt I kick a puppy" I replied. I saw Flute Girl looked at Howard and Randy.

"Our most finest hour is upon us" Randy said

"This is your greatest Idea Ever!" Howard said

"You guys are idiots" Flute girl told them. I silently watched Randy as they spit on the volcano. I sighed and looked at the horizon. I felt a tap on my shoulder,I looked around and saw Flute Girl.

"Are we gonna Shtop (Stop) them?" she ask as Randy and Howard began to argue about nachos. They grabbed the sides of the nachos but sadly,the last nacho fell on the volcano.

"Way to go,Cunningham" Howard said angrily.

Flute Girl began to leave. Howards followed in suit but Randy stop him.

"Where do you think your going?" Randy ask

"I'm sorry,Cunningham. 5-foot rule" Howard replied and continued to leave. Randy lowered his head in shame,I felt sorry for him. I wrap my arms on his waist and put my forehead on his back.

"It is alright,Randy. I am here" I said softly and I felt my cheeks burn. I let go of him and saw his cheeks turn red. I put my hand on his shoulder and he smiled. I felt the ground shaked and Randy peeked at the side of the volcano. Then,something yellow come out of the volcano.

"We gotta get out of here,Now!" He said. He grabbed my hand and we started to run. I felt something wrapped my ankle and dragged me into the volcano. Randy looked in horror as I was being dragged.

"RANDY!" I shouted as I got caught by a yellow slime. I saw Howard and Flute Girl being caught as well.

"Ah Frag" I said as Howard was about to be eaten. Thankfully,The Ninja arrived in time. The monster stretch its slimy Arms and The Ninja took out his sword and sliced it. But the monsters arms grow back.

"Ninja! It's not working!" Flute Girl shouted

"He knows,Flute Girl. Don't remind him" I said and the monster grabs some large rocks and throws it towards The Ninja. The Ninja dodged it and boasted that the monster missed his target,which the result,The Ninja got hit. The monster looked at us and smirked,The Monster opened its mouth as if he would eat us then,I heard a squeaking sound. The monster looked at the small slimy creature. The creature cringed in fear and the monster grabbed it. The monster squeez the poor creature,and a fire came out of the creature's mouth and made a hole on the monster's body. The hole became hard and crumbled into dust.

I saw The Ninja,who looked at the sealed volcano. I had a bad feeling about this. The Ninja throws his scarf on the wheel and runs around to open it and the lava came out.

"Uh...This is your plan. Burn it in the molten hot lava!" Flute Girl shouted.

"That was face One!" The Ninja shouted. The monster stretch its arms to catch The Ninja,who gracefully dodge and sliced its arms. The monster tried,again. But still,The Ninja sliced it. The monster smirked at us and throws us at The Ninja. Howard and Flute Girl screamed while I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I felt something wrapped my waist,I looked at it and saw The Ninja's scarf wrapped my waist. Howard and Flute Girl are still screaming,The Ninja rolled his eyes.

"Hey,your safe" The Ninja said and they stopped screaming. The Ninja put the back on the ground and they thanked him. The Ninja went back and I saw no sign of Randy. I went to search for Randy somewhere.

"Randy! Randy!" I shouted just to search my missing friend. I felt the ground shaken and pebbles began to fall. I ran somewhere,I dodged every fallen rocks on the ground. I didn't notice that a rock was falling and hit the ground,which the result,my leg got stuck. I screamed in pain and my leg began to leak energon. I saw The Ninja came and ran towards me. He pulled out his katana and sliced the rock. His eyes were widen when he sees my leg. He carried me in bridal style and ran to escape. When we got outside,He wrap the piece of his scarf on my leg.

"What are you? I thought humans were bleed red,not blue" He ask

"Meet me tommorow,in my school. 7:30 p.m." I replied and I walk back. When I arrived on the bus,Randy was not there. I sat where I seated before and Mrs. Driscoll began to call names.

"Let's see who earn a nice detention. Stevens,check. Julian,check.-" Mrs. Driscoll said

I felt a sting on my leg where The Ninja's scarf on

"-Flute Girl,check. Weinerman,check. Prime,check. Cunningham,"

"Prime and I are here,Mrs. Driscoll" I looked at my right and saw Randy was there.

"Everyone's here. No detention." Mrs.Driscoll said and mimicking the skeleton's mouth "Ice Cream for everyone!" she pulled the skeleton closer "You always did have a sweet tooth" The tooth fell from the skeleton and Mrs. Driscoll stared at it. The bus' ignition got on and drove back to our school.

 **Done! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I had been busy about things. Anyway,Hope you like it! :D**


End file.
